1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to efficiently transfer data to a plurality of recording media, and relates to a digital camera in which this technique is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
In personal computers, for example, a technique is employed in which when data is to be stored, the data is divided and stored in a plurality of hard disc drives (HDDs) to reduce write time of the data in order to enhance performance of a system.
This technique for efficiency in data transfer time is also highly needed in digital cameras. For example, a digital camera has been proposed which allows two memory cards to be attached thereto and which allows a user to easily manage the attached memory cards without causing the user to be conscious of which memory card is inserted into which slot (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-169225).